This invention relates to an improved identification token such as a gaming chip of the kind used in casinos or a medalion used for entry to public venues such as sporting arenas. In particular it is directed to a new construction of token and a method of making it.
Gaming chips with transponders capable of carrying data that can be read and updated from a remote controller are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,651,548 and 5,735,742. A viable system of this type has yet to be implemented. The concept is to have a gaming chip that is identifiable and can be tracked as it moves around the casino. The transponder is adapted to be read and written to so that the identification data can be updated.
Australian patents 699025 and 700269 disclose gaming chip constructions in which an electronic device is embedded in a cell or recess around which the gaming token is moulded. These designs require special moulding operations and expensive tooling in order to accommodate and protect the chip. The electronic chips currently proposed for use in plastic gaming chips operate at a frequency of 100-200 KHz and require copper antennae that are large in comparison to the electronic chips.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple alternative for incorporating an electronic chip into a token or gaming chip.
To this end the present invention provides an identification token having a label recess in at least one surface thereof and a label adhered to the token within said recess the improvement comprising the provision of an electronic identification and data device between said label and the surface of said token recess. This invention is predicated on the discovery that the combination of a label overlying an electronic chip is robust enough to allow the electronic chip to function within the environment of a gaming casino or sports stadium. The electronic device is preferably an electronic chip suitable to retain unique identification data and a history of transactions. It may be of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,548 which is readable at locations within a casino and capable of sending and receiving data. Usually an antenna will also be needed and this is attached to the electronic chip.
Throughout this specification the term identification token is intended to include a gaming token or chip as used in a casino or a badge medallion or tag used in a similar fashion to a ticket to identify patrons at sporting venues etc. At events like Soccer matches crowd control and security can be assisted if patrons can be identified readily by wireless identification.
Thus in another aspect this invention provides an identification token which includes
a) a body portion having at least one surface
b) a recess in said one surface
c) a label adapted to seat within said recess
d) an antenna printed or adhered to said label or said recess
e) an electronic identification and data device adhered to said label or said recess and connected to said antenna
In further aspect this invention provides an identification token with a data device adapted to transmit and receive data in a high frequency radio range embedded within or attached to the identification token.
This second aspect of he invention is predicated on the discovery that electronic chips operable in the 12-15 MHz range require smaller antenna and less power to operate. They can also be made to be robust enough for the moulding operations necessary to form the gaming chip. To some extent the robustness of the electronic chip depends on the substrate to which it is fixed. This can assist in protecting the electronic chip from damage during the moulding of the identification token.
The electronic chip may be adhered to the under surface of the label. The antenna may also be adhered to the undersurface of the label or alternatively the antenna can be printed onto the undersurface of the label using appropriately conductive inks or stamped foils. The label is then adhered to the identification token in the conventional way.
In another embodiment the electronic chip is adhered or stamped into the surface of the identification token prior to being covered by the label. The antenna may be attached to the electronic chip or printed on using conductive ink or stamped foils. The label is then adhered to the identification token in the usual way. It is not essential for the electronic chip and antenna to be on the same surface. One may be on the token surface and the other on the under surface of the label as long as electrical contact is established after the label is adhered to the identification token.